


You remind me of Her

by WarsWithWords



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarsWithWords/pseuds/WarsWithWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Rose passed away. Months later Pearl managed to get her life back in order: she picked up her study again and lives a normal life, until a transfer student shows up and reminds Pearl of the way she felt when Rose was still with her. Every second they spend together, they get closer; but then she remembers the things she promised Rose and her feelings turn against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You remind me of Her

Pearl heard muted talking as she opened the door to her main class, astronomy. She spotted her friends as she closed the door behind her. They were sitting in the middle of the room and heard noticed them discussing. Garnet pointed something out while the person sitting next to her, Peridot, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Pearl walked towards them and sat down She listened to their conversation until the girl’s eye fell onto someone she had never seen before. There was a small, lavender haired girl, with a smug smile on her face standing next to the teachers' desk. The student, at least Pearl assumed it was, cast glances at various groups of people until looking back at the teacher.

The moment they finally realized someone’s gaze was on them, they locked eyes with Pearl, raised their eyebrows and winked before looking back at the teacher once again.

Pearl was a bit undone and she could feel the blood rushing through her body. The stranger did look kind of cute and, had they been flirting with her? She didn’t know. But Pearl did know that she did not want to fall in love, she had promised Rose that she would not fall in love again.

Rose had been Pearl’s first true love and had met a terrible fate, leaving Pearl broken for a long time. It had only been a few months since Pearl had started climbing out of the deep depression hole and had started working things out. She had even managed to pick up her college courses. She did not want to ruin it, not now.

Pearl’s attention shifted back to her friends again just as Peridot made a comment about the blush on Pearl’s face, when the lecturer clapped his hands and told everyone to be silent so he could start his class.

“Hello, everyone, sit down and let me start,” the small man in standing in front said. “But before we continue last time’s subject, let me introduce you to someone.” He pointed at the lavender haired student standing beside him. “This is Amethyst, she is a transfer student.” He looked back at Amethyst and said, “why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself?”

Amethyst opened her mouth and the only thing Pearl could think about was how the strangers manner of speaking reminded her of Rose’s ex-boyfriend, Greg. Amethyst spoke with the same enthusiasm and kind of carelessness he had spoken with. Pearl hadn’t been able to stand the guy, and, she thought, there was a big chance that she wasn’t going to stand this new transfer student either.

Standing next to the teacher, Amethyst could only think about the handsome stranger sitting a few seats away, she could only look at the tall, light brown haired girl she had winked at.

Gaze still on her classmate, Amethyst finished the talk about herself with, “nice to meet y'all!” She smiled and looked at the teacher. The man pointed at an empty seat, near the girl, and told Amethyst to sit down there.  

As the lavender haired girl walked towards the chair, she glanced again at the rest of the room. There weren’t many people in it, not as many as in other classes. _Astronomy must be either a subject that is hard to qualify for or one that doesn’t interest many people_ , Amethyst thought. At her university the classes had been full and there had been a lot of people wanting to study astronomy.

Amethyst glanced towards the seat once more and  noticed that besides the brown haired girl there were sitting two others, her friends probably.

 Amethyst sighed as she arrived at the chair and sat down.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

After the lecture was over, Pearl grabbed her things and was about to leave the room when she was stopped by a soft, “yo". Pearl glanced over her shoulder and turned around, to face the lavender haired that had been standing behind her. “I know it is only the first class I attended and I know that you probably have friends enough to work with, but I wanted to ask you if you would want to work together on that project Mr., umm, well the teacher, sorry I don’t remember his name, told us about. Oh and by the way my name is Amethyst nice to meet you.” She held her hand in front of Pearl indicating a handshake.

Pearl grabbed her hand and shook it, while she said, “nice to meet you Amethyst, my name is Pearl. And I am sorry, I would love to work with you but I already promised Garnet to work together. Sorry.” It was a lie. Pearl had not promised anyone anything. She just didn’t want to start a project with someone who reminded her of her previous lover. Pearl had realized Amethyst not only reminded her of Greg, no, the way she answered and did things before thinking, made Pearl remember the way Rose always handled without thinking. It made her sad. Thinking about Rose always did.

After apologizing once more, Pearl excused herself and walked out of the room. Leaving Amethyst on her own.

                                              

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

Pearl, that was the attractive stranger’s name, Amethyst thought to herself walking towards the dorms. It was too bad that she hadn’t agreed on working together, but there was nothing to do about it either. So Amethyst continued to focus on finding her new room.

“519b,” said the small piece of paper she was holding. It was supposed to be down the hall and after the first turn left, it should be the fourth door on the right. She had walked past it once already, since the numbers on the door weren’t really clear. After walking past it once, she had gone all the way back to the hall to follow the instructions again. This time, she found it.

Now, standing in front of a door that read the same number as the one on the piece of paper, she put her hand in the pocket of her jeans and fished out a key. Amethyst opened the door and stood in front of two beds, one of which was fully made and on the other lay a duvet and a pillow messily folded up. Behind each bed was a small desk, and behind one of them sat a girl whose eyes now bore into Amethyst.

As the lavender haired closed the door softly behind her, she walked over to the desk and introduced herself to the girl.

Amethyst started unpacking while her new roommate, Lapis was her name, continued her writing. Apparently she was studying marine science, and had always loved the sea and was interested in the ways it and the life in it functioned.

Lapis had told her a lot about the oceans but at some point Amethyst had lost interest and her thoughts had gone back to Pearl. Amethyst wondered whether the brunette lived in the dorms too or if she had her own apartment.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

That night Amethyst was the only thing Pearl could think about and it bothered her. The lavender haired was so similar to Rose in some moments, it hurt.

Pearl also felt a bit of guilt seeping into her, because she had lied to Amethyst about working together on the project. But it was a lie for her own good right? She should not be feeling guilty because she had lied to protect herself, hadn’t she?

Lying in her bed, contemplating about how she should act around the lavender haired girl, she wondered if she should tell Garnet about what was going on in her head and if she should ask for advice.

Pearl rolled over from her left to her right side, deciding not to tell Garnet about her issue, even though her roommate always gave the best advice. Pearl wanted to do this on her own. At some point in her life she had to stop being dependent of anyone, right?

Rolling over once more, she also resolved that even if she wanted to ask Garnet about it, now was not the time. It was too late and the dark haired girl was probably sleeping.

Pearl rolled onto her back and decided that she had to try to sleep for now. She had to get that transfer student out of her head.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

A few days after, Pearl was walking towards the class she had together with Amethyst once again. She hadn’t seen the girl in a few days and she was happy about it. Other things had distracted Pearl and her thoughts had not all been Amethyst and Rose. But now, as she arrived at the door, her mind, inevitably shifted back to Amethyst, and she remembered the lie she had told about the project.

Pearl walked to her usual seat and sat down next to Peridot. Garnet’s previous class had probably ended later, as it usually did, since the girl hadn’t arrived yet.

Pearl started talking to Peridot, but noticed Amethyst arriving out of the corner of her eye. The lavender haired walked over and sat down a few seats away from Pearl. The girls locked eyes for a second until the brunette averted her gaze and looked back at Peridot, who was still in the middle of a sentence. She had been talking about the way the first satellite had been built, which she thought was ridiculous. Pearl couldn’t remember clearly what the small girl had said and just nodded her head in agreement.

Garnet walked in just as the lecturer wanted to start his lesson. The man grabbed a list and said, “so, this is the list with couples who will be working together on the meteorite project. I told you about it last time didn’t I,” he asked.

A few murmured yesses confirmed him.

“Not everyone is on it yet. Could the people that know they aren’t on it tell me who they are working with?”

A few couples walked to the front and told the teacher their names.

After almost everyone was on the list he read through it. “We are still missing someone. Oh, Pearl, you are not on it yet. Who is your partner going to be?”

Pearl walked towards the place where the lecturer was standing. She told him, “actually, I don’t have a partner yet.”

The man laughed. “Well, that’s great,” he said, “our new student, Amethyst, doesn’t have a partner either. You two can work together.”

Pearl looked shocked before she cast a glance at Amethyst. The smaller girl was smirking at her. She sighed as she walked and took the seat next to Amethyst.

“I believe we have all the couples.” The lecturer looked at his class, “so let me start explaining exactly what you are going to do.”

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

Throughout the lecture the only thing that was really on Amethyst’s mind, was that Pearl had lied to her. It wasn’t a big lie. It was probably just for her own good, or because she didn’t want to work with the weird, new transfer student, but still. Amethyst couldn’t help but be reminded of that time long ago when she had been bullied. It had made her hate herself and it had fucked up her self-esteem.

She was stronger now, she had lived through that, but she was still scared that people would start hurting her again. This lie about something so small made her want to leave the room for a bit, so she could just get herself to think clearly for a second.

Amethyst hoped Pearl would turn out to be friendly, and she hoped Pearl would be nice to work with.

Amethyst was also hoping Pearl had payed attention to the lecture until now, because Amethyst hadn’t and it would not be favorable for their grade if neither of them knew what to do.

Next to Amethyst, Pearl was trying to listen to the teacher, yet her thoughts kept shifting back to the girl next to her. Amethyst had probably realized by now, that Pearl had lied to her, but she did not seem to care. And that was a good thing, right? Though the fact that Pearl now had to work together with Amethyst bothered her a little.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _after they finished this project they would be done with this year anyway. That meant she wouldn’t have to see Amethyst ever again._

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

When the lecturer finished, he told everyone to start the project before the class officially ended.

Amethyst turned her head to look at Pearl. She raised an eyebrow and asked, “so, have you listened at all to what we have to do? Because I got distracted and only heard the second half of it.”

Pearl sighed, “we have to work together and find, or pick, a meteorite and research it. We have to guess its age, where it’s from, when it arrived on earth etc. the basic stuff.”

“Hmm, okay.” Amethyst answered. “So, do you have any ideas yet?”

“Well, we could go and search for some meteorites, this afternoon and later start investigating the thing.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Amethyst replied.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

Later that day, after their other classes were finished, and they had started the astronomy project, Pearl and Amethyst decided to eat together in Pearl’s apartment.

After an afternoon of searching and, finally, finding an actual meteorite, they still had to actually start looking into it. Both of them had read some things about how to find out how old it was and the teacher had told them a bit about it, but they needed research equipment to do so.

The search for the meteorite hadn’t gone smoothly. Pearl had low key been irritated a lot by certain things Amethyst did. Though at other moments she had actually liked talking to the smaller girl and had laughed together with her.

All the while Amethyst had been trying to be nice. Had been trying to bond, because she wanted to be friends, and because she still thought the taller girl was kind of cute. Also she did not want their project to fall apart just because they did not get along.

Now here they, were sitting around Pearl’s small dining table eating take-out Chinese. Amethyst kept shifting her gaze from her food to Pearl and didn’t know what to say. Now that they weren’t working on the project, she had no idea what to talk about. Pearl looked like she was only interested in her food, so Amethyst just looked down a bit and continued eating.

“So, how did you like the food?’ Pearl asked when Amethyst finished. “I usually go grab some Chinese when I get home late.”

“It was pretty good,” Amethyst answered, “though it reminded me of this place back home where I always ate Chinese. It tastes heavenly.” Amethyst sighed as she thought about it.

“Oh, then it must certainly be great,” Pearl reacted.

“Mhm, yeah, it really was.” Amethyst, realizing the conversation died, looked down once again. Then glanced back at Pearl and said, “so, are we going to start working on the project already or..?”

Pearl’s gaze was fixed on something next to Amethyst and the lavender haired realized the taller girl was thinking.

“We could start working on it now, or we could start planning everything out. We have three months to do all the research and the writing. Let’s make a schedule and plan everything week by week. Let’s set goals for every week, so that the other will still be able to continue the work if one of us isn’t able to meet up. That is all we will do for now.” Pearl announced.

Amethyst nodded her head in agreement, “alright, sounds like a plan!”

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

Pearl waved Amethyst goodbye as the girl left her apartment. They had planned a lot and had actually started a bit of pre-research work already.

Pearl didn’t like to admit it but she’d had quite a lot of fun. Amethyst worked hard and she was good company. She made jokes and may have been annoying at times, but, Pearl had tolerated her behavior and had even laughed at most of her jokes. The smaller girl also had had many good ideas for their project, and they had decided to meet up on every odd day of the month to work on it.

And even better, Pearl realized, her mind hadn’t been on Rose all evening. She smiled. Maybe she could actually work this out and even get a friendship out of working together.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

When Amethyst opened the door to her dorm room, Lapis was already asleep and everything was dark. _That’s what you get for getting home at two_ , Amethyst thought. She sighed and walked out of the room with her stuff, to get ready for bed.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

Finally lying down onto the soft mattress that night, Amethyst thought about the day she'd had. Pearl had lied to her and it may have not been great for her self-esteem, but her afternoon, and definitely her evening, had been a lot of fun. There had been a few awkward moments of silence, but besides that, it had been laughing and working together. At one point they had even started teasing each other. It felt amazing. She, was feeling amazing. The lavender haired was feeling like she had finally started a healthy friendship in a long time.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

The girls went to classes and worked together for the next weeks. They got closer and even started hanging out when they weren’t working on the project. 

They laughed together while doing research. They laughed together when one of them said something stupid. Pearl’s moods got better and she thought less and less about Rose. The girls started hanging out more and more. They went to small parties together with their friends. And, a few weeks after Amethyst had introduced Lapis to Pearl’s friends, she and Peridot had revealed that they were in a relationship.

Everything was going amazing and they finished the research they had to do for the project. With only a part of the writing left to do and still about 3 weeks before it was due. 

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

It was all going well. Pearl and Amethyst had been getting closer and closer but then something happened.

It was a Saturday night and the group of friends, the Crystal Gems they called themselves, was on a night out.

Lapis and Peridot were on the dance floor together, they looked like they were pretty intoxicated already. They clung to each other and danced. Not too far from them danced Garnet, her friend was one of the best dancers Pearl had ever seen and Pearl always looked at her with a face full of wonder.

Pearl watched her dancing friends while she sipped her drink. She was the only one of her friends who, usually, did not drink alcohol. The music was loud and she couldn’t help but look at the drunk girl sitting next to her, Amethyst’s gaze was also on the dance floor. Pearl smiled to herself, she was having a lot of fun together with everyone lately.

About to order another drink Pearl felt something grabbing her arm and she saw Amethyst pulling her along towards the dance floor. There was a jumpy, happy song on and the two danced to it until it ended.

The next song that came on was slower, and both girls let themselves be swept away by the melody.

Pearl was looking into Amethyst’s eyes and couldn’t help but love the beautiful colors of them. She looked at Amethyst’s face and couldn’t help but stare at every single part of it full of wonder. The girl standing in front of her was breathtaking. And, as she listened to this song that had come on, dancing on this dance floor in a random club in a city that she knew all too well, looking at this girl in front of her, Pearl realized she was in love again.

And then Pearl was remembered her promise to Rose again. She had sworn not to fall in love, how could she.

How dared she be in love, when Rose hadn’t even been able to live longer than she had. How could Pearl have betrayed her like this?

Pearl couldn’t be in love. She shouldn’t have even allowed herself to. She felt guilty about being able to live and she felt guilty about being able to continue her life, Rose had deserved living, not her. Rose had always been a better person, had more people that had loved her. Rose had not deserved what had happened to her. Pearl had wished Rose alive, had wished that she was the one that had died and not her significant other.

Pearl had sworn on Rose’s grave that she would never fall in love again. Yet here she was, betraying everything that had mattered to her.

Pearl suddenly apologized to Amethyst, turned around and exited the club.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

When Pearl arrived at her apartment, she immediately ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She locked it and then slid down onto the ground with her back still against the door.

The tears started flowing down her cheeks as she thought about the evening and her promise to Rose. How could she have let this happen. How could she have let Amethyst walk into her heart. Was it because she had let her guard down, had Amethyst broken through the walls she had built, or had she forgotten about Rose? No she couldn’t have forgotten about the girl that had changed her life. It probably was Amethyst’s fault that this had happened. There was no way in hell Pearl would have forgotten about Rose.

But deep in her heart she knew the truth, she hadn’t thought about Rose a lot during those weeks of Amethyst. She had forgotten the promise she had made, until this evening. She had betrayed Rose, hadn’t she? She had let Rose down again. Even after her significant other had died, Pearl still wasn’t good enough to be loved by her.

Pearl decided that she couldn’t let Amethyst walk further into her heart. She had to keep distance before everything would get even worse.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

Pearl did not open the door when she heard someone knock later that night. She did not open the door when she heard Garnet’s voice asking her to open up, so they could talk. She did not open her door the next morning or afternoon or evening. She did not open the door when she heard her friends’ knocking and panicked screaming. She did not open her door for the entirety of what was left of the weekend. Since Pearl always kept bottles of water and some fruit in her room she did not have to open her door to survive.

Pearl did not go to her classes on Monday, nor Tuesday, nor Wednesday, Thursday or Friday. She just locked herself in her room all day long and went outside of it for snacks in the middle of the night. Day after day, night after night it was the same. Her friends had been knocking on her door for hours at a time but she had not answered.

Pearl continued living like this until one night, the girl had carelessly opened her door and closed it behind her, making too much noise, before going to the kitchen to get her usual midnight snacks, when she heard footsteps behind her. She had been caught, after days of isolation. Pearl turned around. There her roommate stood.

Pearl didn’t know what to do and kept standing on the same spot while she stared at Garnet.

To Pearl’s surprise, Garnet walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. “Thank god you’re okay. We were all so worried. We were all so scared that you had hurt yourself or even ended your life. Or that you had already done it.” Holding Pearl even closer, Garnet continued, “you never told us why you isolated yourself, but, this is about Rose, isn’t it?”

Pearl’s eyes filled with tears again, but this time, much to her surprise, she felt Garnet’s tears falling down onto her shoulder too.

Pearl pulled out of the hug and looked at Garnet, the tears that were streaming down the other girl’s face. They were at least as dramatic as Pearl’s and they were as real.

Watching her friend cry, Pearl was reminded of the deep friendship Garnet and Rose had had. Of course, she realized, she hadn’t been the only one missing Rose a lot.

“I know you miss her and I know you had promised yourself things, but think about it,” Garnet said, “Rose wouldn’t have wanted you to. Rose would have wanted you to just live your life. To not feel guilty about being able to. She wants you to live Pearl, and to love.” Garnet winked at Pearl. “And I think you should be honest to Amethyst about this, she doesn’t know what she did wrong. You haven’t shown up to your meetings to work on the project either, she has been doing everything on her own. Don’t you think you owe her an apology?”

Pearl had not forgotten about the project, but her mind had been on different things these days and she did not want to think about it. She was glad that Amethyst had, although it made Pearl feel more guilt.

“I know I should apologize to Amethyst,” Pearl sighed. You could hear the raw sadness in her voice. “But I really don’t know if I will be able to bare seeing her.” Pearl’s voice was hoarse. She hadn’t talked in days and this was the result.  “And I know, deep down, that Rose would have wanted me to, but I swore to her, I swore to myself all these things. Yet she would never listen to me. How can I live without her. How can I live happily, while she is _dead_! It is unfair!” Pearl burst into tears again.

She wanted to leave the kitchen. She wanted to leave the house. She wanted to be all by herself. She wanted to be gone, gone from this life. She wanted to be together with Rose, finally after all this time again.

Pearl started walking towards the hallway to her room. But she was stopped by Garnet’s arms pulling her into a hug again.

“I know that it is unfair. Life is unfair. But Pearl, trust me, Rose wouldn’t have wanted you mourning over her for more than a few weeks. She wants you to live a happy life. She wants you to be free, to live it up, to fall in love, to party, to spend time with your friends. She loved you Pearl. She always wanted the best for you. And what you want to do right now, isn’t the best.”

This calmed Pearl down a little. “Y-you’re right Garnet. Thank you. You’re right about Rose, but I just, I just.” More tears streamed down her face.

“Pearl, it’s okay, we all make mistakes. We all have to figure things out, you will be alright, everything will be alright.”

Pearl held onto the hug for a few seconds longer, until Garnet pulled out of it and looked at her.  

Pearl said, “and you’re right about Amethyst, I-I should tell her I’m sorry. And maybe in time, I will even be able to tell her that I love her.” Pearl smiled a weak smile.

Garnet returned it and told Pearl just one last thing, “you don’t have to hurry it. It will be okay in time. I know it will be okay. Just believe and believe me about Rose, just live your life to the fullest. And now go apologize to Amethyst, it may be late but I have a feeling that she’s lying wide awake in her bed thinking about you. 

The dark haired girl’s smile reassured Pearl that it would all be alright in time.

 

                                                               …………………………………………………………

 

That same night in a different building, Amethyst was lying in bed. Wondering, like she had done all these days, about why Pearl had ran away that evening, about why Pearl had isolated herself and about why Pearl had not wanted to talk to her. 

Amethyst missed the tall brunette a lot. Pearl had ran away from the club a few days after Amethyst had realized she had feelings for her friend. Had Pearl walked away because Amethyst’s feelings had been too obvious or had it been something else.

Deep in her heart Amethyst secretly hoped that it had been something else, she hoped that this all wasn’t her fault.

Amethyst rolled onto her right side and thought about how all of the Crystal Gems had been knocking on Pearl’s door all week, yet with no results. They hadn’t even heard a sound.

The lavender haired girl rolled towards the window that was to the right side of her bed, and looked through the pulled back curtains, into the darkness outside.

There was also the project. Since Pearl hadn’t shown up to any of their planned meetings, Amethyst had been doing a lot of it on her own. Even though Pearl hadn’t been there, she just continued working towards their weekly planned goals. It had been hard work without the other girl there helping her, but she didn’t mind. She just hoped Pearl was okay.

As Amethyst rolled back onto her back, she heard a soft knock on the door. She went to open it since she heard the soft snoring of Lapis coming from the other bed.

Amethyst opened the door and revealed Pearl standing in the doorway. She was holding her left arm  next to her body and held it with her right. It was the way she always stood when she was nervous or ashamed. Pearl stared at the ground, the girl looked as if she was thinking.

“Hey, hello there, earth to Pearl,” Amethyst said as she waved her hand in front of Pearl’s face. The brunette looked at Amethyst, startled.

“Oh, hey. Sorry, I was thinking about something,” Pearl replied.

Amethyst closed the door to her dorm room softly behind her. The lavender haired girl suggested that maybe they could go outside and find somewhere they could talk, without waking anyone.

Pearl and Amethyst walked side by side, both of them silent, out of the dorms and into the park next to the building.

They sat down on one of the benches next to a huge, old oak tree. And before Pearl could open her mouth, she felt Amethyst’s arms around her. The brunette was shocked at first but, a few moments later, put her arms around her friend as well.

“I missed you,” Amethyst cried out. “We were all so worried about you. We had no idea what to do.” A few tears formed in the lavender haired girl’s eyes.

Pearl let out a breath and said, “it’s okay now, don’t worry, I’m okay now. And Amethyst, I am sorry, I owe you an apology.” Pearl took a deep breath before continuing. “I-I’m sorry I ran away without talking to someone. I’m sorry I isolated myself from everyone. But a lot happened last year and I don’t know if I’m really over it yet.” Pearl told the girl that was still holding her tight.

Amethyst pulled out of the hug and looked at Pearl. “You can tell me anything, you know that right? I’m here for you.” The lavender haired reassured her friend.

Pearl decided that she did owe Amethyst more of an explanation than she had given the girl until now and started telling her about Rose, tears flowing down her cheeks as she did.

Amethyst looked at her in shock when she started her story and laughed together with Pearl when she said something funny about Rose. She smiled when the girl next to her told something great and tried to keep in her tears when she told something sad.

Pearl ended her story with how she had sworn to Rose that she would not fall in love ever again. Yet that she thought she had and had hated herself for it. But that Garnet had reminded her about the way Rose had wanted Pearl to enjoy her life to the fullest even without Rose being there beside her. And Pearl told Amethyst that she was ready to start doing just that.

The last thing Pearl said was that she wanted to start living by breaking the promise about not falling in love, she told Amethyst that she herself knew that she already had broken that promise. But she abandoned the way she had been living for the past year completely when she bent over to the lavender haired girl next to her and placed her lips on Amethyst’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This was the first work I wrote for this fandom and this ship. Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought about it! And look forward to more works about this ship, because I am complete trash.
> 
> Note: lol I'm rewriting this fic bc it is absolute trash, I hope you enjoyed the new version


End file.
